


Self Exploration

by tisziny



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/pseuds/tisziny
Summary: “Sweeties, stop bickering with yourself.” River said, unable to wipe the wicked smile from her face. And then, the temptation to much to resist, she added, “there are so many more interesting things we could be doing.”





	Self Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. This happened.
> 
> I really wasn't sure what I thought of it which is why I held off so long since writing it to actually post it. But yeah. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Any typos or errors are mine.

They had only come because Yaz had mentioned a concert she'd had tickets to at sixteen. She and her sister had been allowed for the first time to travel to Manchester by themselves and stay in a hotel so they could see a band they both liked play. But when the night came Yaz fell suddenly and violently sick and her sister had taken her to the A&E instead. 

And so with the perks of life with the Doctor, Yaz and Ryan were going out for a redo.

“What about you two?” Ryan asked as they were about to leave.

“I'm just gonna catch a movie,” Graham said, checking he had his wallet in his jacket pocket. 

“And I have a date!” The Doctor grinned, “I messaged River, she's gonna come meet me here. Night in for once.”

As she spoke a crack of light blinded them all and River appeared in the control room, vortex manipulator strapped in place on her wrist. 

“Hello Sweetie,”

The Doctor beamed, bouncing forward and pressing up onto her tiptoes to kiss her wife. 

“Hi,” she grinned giddily. 

“Alright, time to go then I say,” Graham said with a smile. “Bye Doc, Professor. Have a nice night.”

“Yeah, night.” Yaz said, grabbing Ryan by the elbow and pulling him to the door. “The show won't end until late.”

“And I might see two movies…” Graham thought aloud. River smirked dangerously.

“Probably a good idea Graham.”

The Doctor blushed, but couldn't hide the excitement at the prospect of her ‘night in’ with River. The three humans left, each trying not to think too much about what the Doctor and River planned to get up to. 

When the doors swung shut River turned. 

“That's better.”

The Doctor nodded, stepping closer again and kissing her wife softly. She still hadn't got over the thrill of having her back and alive, with all new spoilers to look forward too. Her hands slipped up into River's curls as the kiss extended. They began to bury into her hair, curling into fists as she clung to River as tightly as she could. She could never get enough of kissing River.

River herself kissed back with a delighted him of approval as the Doctor's grip pulled at her hair. She gripped the front of the Doctor's blue coat, opening it before pushing it from her slim shoulders. The Doctor let it fall to the ground then reclaimed her grip on River. 

Smirking at the eagerness of this body River couldn't help but compare her wife to her husband of past. 

The tweed wearing bowtie loving form of the Doctor had been bumbling and fumbling, especially when he was young, but he was enthusiastic. He'd rut against her like a horny teenager and she'd be lying if she said it didn't thrill her. His hands, once they got past the flailing stage, would settle over her arse and grip her tightly, pushing their bodies as close as they'd get until they pulled their clothes away. 

His next body had been a lot more reserved, especially with body contact. But with a little sweet talk, and some carefully selected lingerie she had managed to lure him to bed that first time on Darillium. He watched as she stripped herself bare, then she guided his hands over her body. From her breasts and her waist, over her backside and thighs and then finally the curls between them. He found he rather enjoyed sharing body contact with her after that. 

But this Doctor, this body.

She was demanding, confident. She didn't hesitate and she loved showing River exactly what she wanted. River enjoyed making her work for it.

The Doctor groaned, moving her hands from River's hair to her arse. She pulled her close, taking steps backward to lead them both back to the console. With a grin she pulled back from the kiss and lifted herself to sit on the control panel, wrapping her legs around River's waist. River smiled and leant forward to nip at the Doctor's lips. 

The Doctor jumped happily, and their kisses slowed to gentle little whispers of lips and tongue. 

“I told you the TARDIS was this way! You never listen to me.”

River and the Doctor jumped apart, both turning to the door and the all too familiar voice. Amy Pond walked right in followed by Rory. The pair did a double take at new layout before Amy spotted them. 

“River! And-oh hello.”

“Pond,” the Doctor murmured, and she beamed before rushing over to her old family. 

“Amelia Pond, and Rory, oh Rory! Amazing. What are you doing here?”

“Uhh,” Rory looked to Amy, and Amy looked to River. 

“Mum!” River said, and she seemed actually a little embarrassed, taking another step back from the console and the Doctor. But there was no hiding what they had been doing, her lipstick smudged across the Doctor's lips. “Dad.”

“What's going on, River?” Rory asked, stepping forward and looking between her and the strange women in front of him. 

“Who is this? Does the Doctor know you're…” he trailed away unable to think of a way to finish that thought in a father friendly manner. “Where is the Doctor?”

“Right there you numpty,” Amy said simply. She walked forward, toward the Doctor. “Who else do you know that would wear braces over a t-shirt?”

“Wha’? How did you...?” the Doctor stuttered, but Amy just laughed, and before she knew it the Doctor was being enveloped by a skinny ginger giant.

“Have you always been this tall?” the Doctor asked, her neck craned upward as they hugged. 

“Ponds, Ponds, Ponds! Wrong TARDIS…”

Everybody stopped and looked up to see the Doctor. The male, gangly, bowtie clad Doctor standing in the doorway his mouth hovering half way around a warning. 

“Ah.” He said simply. “Hello there, future me.”

\-------

They were all silent for a moment. The two Doctors staring at each other. Amy and Rory exchanging a what-do-we-do look. River standing to the side, well aware of the danger that was the Doctor's timeline crossing like this.

“Right,” the blonde Doctor said after a moment. “Hello, me. Nice to er, meet you?”

“And you,” the younger Doctor said. “How is there a you by the way? I'm on my last regeneration.”

“Uhh, well you see about that-”

“It was me, Sweetie.”

River stepped forwards, walking past her mother and her wife. She reached her husband and looked him in the eye. And then she lied. 

“When I saved you at Berlin. You gained my regenerations.”

The young Doctor didn't need much convincing. 

“Berlin! Of course. Excellent day that was. We had our first kiss that day. Well, your first kiss.”

She smirked, “First that day, maybe.”

He ignored her, and ran forward taking a close look at himself, well herself. He couldn't believe he was a woman in the future. And blonde again, would he never be ginger?

“You're short.” he said simply. 

The older Doctor straightened herself to stand her full height. He had a good few inches on her and lifted his chin smugly.

She glowered slightly, “Size doesn't matter.”

River smirked and bit her tongue, Amy didn't have the same restraint. She snorted then turned to River and murmured under her breath.

“It can certainly helps things though.” 

Rory put his hands over his face and groaned. 

“Sweeties, stop bickering with yourself.” River said, unable to wipe the wicked smile from her face. And then, the temptation to much to resist, she added, “there are so many more interesting things we could be doing.”

“Okay,” Rory said, holding his hands up and turning away, “I'm going to go back to find the, uh, other TARDIS.”

He stopped to give River a hug and a pleading wish she wouldn't torture him like this again. She chuckled and apologized, but made no promises.

Rory left and Amy rolled her eyes and followed after him. 

“Well,” the young Doctor clapped his hands and looked between River and his future self awkwardly, “I should be off too. Prevent the universe imploding on itself, you know.”

He took a step toward the door, but had to stop when River stepped into his path and held her hand up, pushing slightly against his chest. 

“Oh Sweetie, I'm not letting this opportunity pass by that easily.”

He gulped, and looked back to his future regeneration. She shrugged. 

“You know the TARDIS can hold back the paradox for a few hours. This is hardly the first time there's been more than one of us…”

“Oh, that was a good anniversary,” the young Doctor said, distracted for a moment by memories. 

“One of the best.” The other Doctor agreed, and for a moment River could see the same person so clearly in both their expressions.

She grinned devilishly, her hand on the young Doctor's chest slid slowly upward until she reached his bowtie. She gripped it and pulled him closer. 

“Does that mean you'll stay?” she asked him, her voice was low and dangerous, and her mouth hovered just out of reach of his. 

He gulped again, but when his eyes met hers they were dark with the beginnings of lust. 

He nodded, and River rewarded him with a kiss. Deep and unhurried she pressed her body close to his and a soft groan left his lips. 

After a moment she pulled back and looked over to her wife. Cautiously, but letting her curiosity get the better of her, the older Doctor came to River's silent call. She held out a hand which River took, then stepped closer and pecked her wife gently on the lips. She could taste her past self on them, and the temporal energy burst across her lips in a flutter of static electricity.

River moaned this time, feeling the pleasant tingling as well. 

“That's… different,” River grinned, and she looked between the two Doctors like a cat, who hadn't got just the cream, but the custard too. 

“Yes,” the younger Doctor agreed, unaware really what he was agreeing too, but all to aware that this whole thing was inherently different. The most different. And seeing his wife kissing another woman, even if it was himself, was rather…

He didn't have an end to that thought, but he didn't end up needing one as just then River kissed her wife again and before he could register the movement of their lips and glimpses of tongue she'd pulled back and turned to him instead.

Their lips met with his eyes still open and the burst of time stung at his mouth. He waved an arm through the air, caught off guard, but couldn't help but lean into the kiss. His hand settled on River's waist, then slid around her back only to find another hand already there. 

He- Her… The future regeneration he hadn't known was coming. She stood behind River now, trailing her fingers along her back. 

The Doctor curled his fingers around hers and the temporal energy jolted through both their arms.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the older Doctor's small hand in his. 

“Very different.”

\-------------------

River piloted them away from Earth, the two Doctors hovering next to each other awkwardly. Once they were safely floating through the time vortex River turned to them with a soft smile. 

“Well then Sweeties,” she said to them both, “shall we find the bedroom?”

“Definitely,” the older Doctor agreed, her accent thicker from curiosity and desire. She boldly took both River and her younger self by the hand and led the way through the TARDIS to her bedroom.

It was a different room than any of her previous regenerations had used. Open and airy, with a large false window on the far side. A picturesque sky of orange peaked between semi translucent drapes and gave the room a welcoming glow. 

The bed was large and soft with at least six fluffy pillows propped up at the headboard and the older Doctor had to give a little jump to sit on the high mattress.

She smiled giddily at the other two and flopped back on the bed, arms wide. 

“How does this work?” she asked. 

River smiled and walked over, sitting next to her wife on the bed. The younger Doctor followed, sitting on the other side so his future self lay between them. 

“Well, usually we start somewhere around here…” River grinned, her hand reaching out and unclasping her wife's braces. She moved them out of the way then pushed up the layered shirts this Doctor wore. 

The younger Doctor watched as River's fingers danced across the pale contours of the woman's stomach. He saw her breath hitch and goosebumps wash over her at the touch and couldn't help but grin. Of course River would still have such an effect over him, regardless of the regeneration.

“Do you want to touch her?”

He looked up at River's question, and realising she was asking sincerely he blushed.

“You're curious aren't you? How she's different. What does she feel like? What does she smell like? What does she taste like, Doctor?”

The Doctor swallowed thickly, and looked back to his older self. She was so much smaller than he was, and River too. Even under her wide trousers and double layer of shirts he could see she was petite and it intrigued him. Could he pick her up, he wondered. The only way he'd ever been A, allowed to and B, successful at picking up River was if she'd blown herself unconscious on there more dangerous adventures, or if he was holding her up against a wall, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist as he made frantic (and often equally dangerous) love to her. 

Shaking that thought away he came back to River's question. What would he -she- taste like in their future?

River all too happily assisted in taking hold of his older self's shirts and lifting them over her head. The younger Doctor was surprised for a moment to find she wore no bra underneath, but he didn't pause to question it. Instead he bent over and tasted her. 

His tongue traced the edge of her abdominal muscles and he was hit with the delightful buzz of temporal energy. His older self moaned softly and a smug grin pulled at his features. He licked her again, following up her body to the underside of her right breast. She moaned again and the young Doctor began to stroke her skin with his fingertips.

Her breasts were small but rounded, her nipples pert against the palm of his hand and the flat of his tongue. She gasped loudly her back arching and the Doctor pulled back from her to see River had undone the older Doctor's blue trousers and her hand was inside them. 

He met River's eyes and she smirked, shifting her hand and making the woman between them yell out her approval. He smiled back at her and leant over his future self to kiss his wife. She smelt like sandalwood and sweet wine and it intoxicated him. 

When they parted the older Doctor reached out and grabbed the front of River's dress, pulling her down on top of her. 

“Jealous, sweetie?” River asked the other woman. 

The young Doctor stood and shifted to stand at the edge of the bed so he was now behind River. He leant in close and let his hot breath hit her ear. 

“Always.”

Over River's shoulder the two Doctors exchanged a look. In agreement they turned their attention simultaneously to their wife. With one Doctor pulling her dress over her head, the other undid her bra and let it fall discarded besides them before pushing her underwear down over her hips. 

River kicked them off the rest of the way, then straddled her wife in the bed. She took her hands in her own and pinned them down to the bed, holding the petite blonde to the mattress before kissing her soundly. 

The younger Doctor took the time to shed his tweed and braces. He pulled at his bowtie and River reached out for it without a word. He watched keenly as River bound the fabric around the other woman's wrists.

“River,” the older Doctor pouted, “I want to touch you.”

“What else do you want?”

“I want to taste you.”

River smirked. “Well that can certainly be arranged.”

She crawled up her wife's body, pressing a brief kiss to her lips before she sat up and moved further until her hips hovered over the older Doctor's face. Immediately the Doctor turned her head to kiss River's thigh, making sure to leave a delightful mark behind. 

The younger Doctor bit his lip, he was straining against his trousers and he didn't want to hold back anymore. He undid his fly and pushed his trousers to the ground, only losing his balance for a brief moment as he pulled his feet free. Once more steady he striped his shirt and shoes too then moved on to the only one of them still left partly dressed. 

River moaned, low and throaty and he looked up to see her sitting over his future self's face. No doubt her tongue traced over their wife's most sensitive flesh, tasting her arousal and circling her clit. 

He groaned and his hands began to move faster. He pulled the blue trousers down and off of his own future body revealing simple cotton panties, decorated with a dark patch of moisture. This was it. He touched her, his long fingers pressing against the wet fabric and she moaned.

“Take them off,” she said. He couldn't tell if she was begging or demanding him but he listened just the same and striped her of the last scrap of fabric hiding her nudity. 

Her thighs spread and the young Doctor didn't stop to hesitate. He dropped to his knees and did just as she needed. 

His arms wrapped around her legs, holding them apart and still as he leant in. Her smell encapsulated him and his tongue darted out and licked her. She gasped into River's skin and he did it again, following her labia to her clitoris and swiping over it briefly before ducking down and sucking at her skin. 

She tasted like time, sweet and tangy, like the salt on a chocolate pretzel. His tongue and his lips tingled with it, the temporal energy between them exploding in his senses and he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel when he became her.

He thrust his tongue inside her, wanting more, and moved his hand so he could tease her with his fingers. She shuddered against him and he pushed slowly inside her, pulling his mouth back to watch her muscles flex and tighten around him. 

“Incredible,” he murmured, curling his fingers in search of that sweet spot.

She gasped a loud moan and River chuckled above them and the Doctor knew he had his spot. He hit it again, slowly at first, but then faster, and faster, until she was writhing beneath the two of them and biting down hard on the inside of River's thigh. 

The Doctor smirked and bent down to suck at her clit. She yelled out, and her head arched back on a moan. 

“Stop, stop,” she gasped and he did, stilling his fingers immediately and looking up at her. River hovered above her on her hands and knees and he could see her cunt swollen and glistening with arousal. 

The older Doctor panted, her face and chest flushed red.

“I want you to…” she said, and she hesitated a little embarrassed.

“My love?” River asked gently and the young Doctor looked up the petite blonde's body. Her eyes were shut tight and her chest heaved with each breath. 

“Doctor,” she said. “I want you to fuck me. Like we've fucked River so many times. I want to feel you, inside me. All of you.”

She lifted her head, her eyes opening and meeting his. He saw the raw need reflected in them and nodded. 

He stood and took his prick in hand. Carefully, and gently he lined himself up with her and began to push slowly in. 

She moaned, whimpering slightly. River murmured encouragement into her ear and she relaxed into it until the young Doctor had himself sheathed to the root in his future self. 

River rolled onto the mattress to look at them, her eyes alight with desire. She looked her wife in the eye and smiled, and the other woman grinned back. 

“Is it okay if I switch myself around, Sweetie? I want to see this.”

At the older Doctor's nod River grinned and swung her leg back over the woman's face to straddle her the opposite way so she now faced her husband.

The younger Doctor grinned, withdrawing before thrusting forward and making his older self moan loudly. River raised her eyebrows and he did it again, but this time when the blonde Doctor moaned it was with her mouth pressed into her wife's labia and River bit her lip with a pleased sigh. 

“Oooh, yes like that Sweetie,” River encouraged, but whether she meant the Doctor between her thighs or the Doctor thrusting into her wife was uncertain.

But both redoubled their efforts. River reached out, taking her husband's face in her hands and pulling him into a kiss. He met her with passion, letting her taste her wife on his lips. 

His hips paused a moment and he reached down to gather the older Doctor's legs and lift them around his waist. On his next thrust he hit that soft spot inside her and she felt heat explode through her veins. 

“She's close, isn't she,” River breathed against his lips. 

He nodded, and sensing perhaps River wasn't getting all she deserved he reached down to press his fingers to her clitoris. River shuddered and bit down on his shoulder, breathing heavily until her orgasm hit and her whole body quaked against his. 

The young Doctor pressed a gentle kiss to her ear, letting her lean her weight against him for a moment before she gathered the strength to roll over onto the mattress next to them. 

“I love you,” she said with an airy and satisfied smile on her face. 

The Doctor felt his restraint starting to waiver, he punctuated each word on a thrust. “I. Love. You. Too. River.”

Taking his hand still slick with River's arousal he pressed his fingers to the older Doctor's lips. She sucked on them happily, her hands still bound above her head by his bowtie. And River decided to bring her along. 

She slid a hand between the two writhing bodies and with a precise touch over her wife's slippery clit the woman finally broke. 

“Ohh River!” she yelled, her hips bucking upward and her head thrown back as she spasmed around her younger self's cock.

He groaned and his hips stuttered forward, losing himself in her and submitting to his own orgasm. He collapsed forward, onto the older Doctor, his face pressed to her breast, both of them gasping for breath.

“Well,” River said, her head falling to the side to see her loves as they began to recover. “This has certainly been a night to remember.”

\--------------

Yaz and Ryan came back to where they had left the Tardis just in time to see it reappear. They stepped inside to see River at the console. Her face was washed clean of makeup and she wore a man's button down shirt done half way up. 

Her toned legs were completely bare and there was an unmistakable flush to her face. She smiled and Ryan averted his eyes to the floor while Yaz just blushed, and the two friends quickly hurried away. 

They walked through the winding hallways headed for their rooms when a door they recognised as the Doctor's opened and a man stumbled out, pulling braces on over a bare chest. 

He stopped short at the sight of them looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Ah.” He said, scratching his chin awkwardly. “Hello.”

Yaz frowned at him, uneasy at seeing a stranger on board. Ryan, with his usual tact, spoke up. 

“Who are you?”

“I'm the Doctor. Sorry, really must be going…”

“Wha’?” Ryan frowned. 

“You're not the Doctor,” Yaz refuted.

“Have you seen my wife?” He asked ignoring them, “she took my shirt.”

The door opened again and this time the Doctor, the proper short and blonde female Doctor, stepped out. Her hair was a complete mess and she had lipstick smeared across her mouth. The only thing she wore was her white undershirt with the sleeves pushed up and a pair of panties. She held a bowtie in one hand. 

“Don't forget this,” she said, holding it out to the stranger who flushed and snatched it from her, quickly pulling the tie around his neck. “River's at the console, I think she went back for-” 

She stopped suddenly as she caught sight of Yaz and Ryan standing not a metre away. 

“Oh, hello again gang! How was the concert? Was it good? I see you've met me,” she gestured to the man, “wasn't I tall! No wonder I kept tripping over my feet back then.”

“Oi!”

The two humans stated at them lamely. Ryan opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a hesitant.

“Uhhhhhhh,” 

“River's at the console,” Yaz stuttered.

“Excellent,” the blonde Doctor grinned at them then stepped forward to walk around them and back the way the humans had come. 

The stranger looked at them awkwardly before giving a strange wave and stumbling after her. They rounded the corner, and the stunned humans were about to start walking again when they heard Graham's voice from down the corridor.

“Shirt's down there mate,”


End file.
